1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paper handling apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for automatically reversing the movement of paper/items from an input to an output direction for obverse-reverse printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper/item handling as employed in printer/copier type apparatus tends to be more or less complicated as the user requirements increase or decrease in complexity. In printer/copier apparatus of the type wherein multiple stacking hoppers, receiving bins, or receptacles are employed, it is usually necessary to provide multiple separate selectable pathways for the items simply as a matter of preventing misdirection of the items into the wrong receptacle.
Prior art apparatus for reversing relatively stiff, fairly rigid items, such for example as card stock or credit card type items, are often employed in magnetic card readers or 24-hour bank teller apparatus. They generally utilize counter-rotating roller sets wherein the item is switched from one set of rollers to another set in order to reverse direction of movement of the item.
Still another type of item reversing mechanism is one wherein the item is shifted back and forth by means of separate solenoids and associated linkage for each set of reversing rolls. Still other reversing techniques employ individual and separate refeeders which feed the items first in one and then in another direction reverse to the first. Another type of reversing mechanism utilizes sets of rollers wherein the paper passes on top of a set of rollers, hits an end stop, and exits underneath.
Each of the foregoing reversing mechanisms has its own assortment of problems. These include high cost, expensive repair, complicated item drive and pathway configuration, as well as relatively poor general efficiency during or under prolonged operation.